Humurous Little Girls
by MysteryStar27
Summary: One hot afternoon and Rin is bored. And she finds the perfect way to satiate her boredom, one that enacts a very surprising response from Sesshomaru. Not romance! Father Daughter relationship only!


**A little oneshot that was inspired by a tumblr post. I think there was a fic like this but it was deleted and I wanted one so here we are~**

 **Inuyasha and all characters are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, not me.**

Heat buzzed on the air as cicadas chirped in the distance. One could practically see the dense and thick waves of heat sloshing lazily over the horizon. The blaze of the sun beat down full force on one late afternoon in edo Japan. The scorched earth making the effects known through slightly browning plants and lower streams and rivers. The recent heat wave had hit the area hard. One particular little girl was spread out in a field of grass. Limbs stretched out as far as she could reach. Trying to make it so none of her body touched another. Her orange checkered kimono was lightweight and meant for summer, made noticeable by the thin material and single layer. Still, little Rin wished it were thinner. Her messy raven colored hair spread up and away from her face, flopped away from her neck. Rin loved summer. But these days were not her favorite. She counted her lucky stars that her guardian had not choose to proceed on their journey for today. Instead the hot day had been devoted to rest for the odd little group of travelers. Not even Jaken, the strange little toad demon was bugging her today. The heat being too unbearable. All members of the the little party had fled to their own distractions. Their own BORING distractions.

Jaken was stretched out similarly to how she was, demonic staff clutched in one hand, snoring loudly with a bubble over his nose that had the little girl looking away in mild disgust. Her faithful guardian was lounging against a tree to her right. One leg stretched out and one bent up with his only arms resting atop it. Eyes closed in thoughts. Moonlight hair cascading gracefully around him. He showed no signs of being uncomfortable in the heat, just as he never did in the cold either. The two headed dragon that usually allowed her to sit upon his back was currently on the far side of the clearing beyond Jaken, preening its once and awhile Ah-Un would lift one of its great heads to peer its yellow gaze on her. Most likely making sure she was not getting herself into any silly danger. Rin was known for such things. As an 8 year old girl can get bored easily. And get into mischief in order to relieve said bardem. Today was no different.

The little girl sat up. Boredom swimming in her sunny brown eyes. It was too hot to even think. Maybe if she thought about cold things. Now what was cold? Snow, ice, frozen lakes. Cool running rivers. Water. Water was nice and cool. What thoughts of water could she think of? Rivers and streams, fish and other liquid like creatures. She remembered when her Brother had once brought home some old scrolls that featured maps of far off foreign lands and exotic creature she had never laid her eyes upon in real life. She remembered one particularly silly looking creature that lived below the depths that had made her laugh at its appearance. Her elder brother had explained to her that such creatures lived only in the deepest parts of the ocean. Rin had never seen the ocean but she had always wished to see the strange little creatures and their strange appendages. The little human smiled and stood from her spot, rolling up her long sleeves and wiping the sweat from her brow. A sudden thought popping into her clever mind on how to banish the stifling feeling or boredom that sat within her.

The Demon Lord of the West released a silent sigh. The day had proved to be incredibly high in temperature, and although he could continue on with his journey for several more miles, and he had no doubt Jaken could as well, Rin could not. Her body was very different from his and he suspected that she required rest and little activity and travel on days such as hot as this. Not just because she was a human but a child as well. He did not want her to fall ill from heat exposure. She would slow their further progress as well as drive him mad with worry not that he would ever admit he ever cared for the tiny little girl. As well as he did not truly favor the heat either. Sesshomaru would much prefer cooler days over the scorching heat that beat down on him from through the thick canopy of leaves he was currently resting under. Between the thick armour he wore and the constant concentration it required to keep his uncomfortable situation masked from his face, Sesshomaru was quite bored and uncomfortable. He brought his hand up to press a knuckle against the indigo colored crescent that marked his forehead. A slight headache forming. Another reason the Dog demon hated the heat. The unlikely father figure was not in a bad mood persay. But he could stand to be in a better one if the weather would cooperate. Which it would not. Sesshomaru suppressed another silent sigh and lowered his hand back to his resting knee. Sharp eyes the color of the sun opened at the sound of girlish laughter registering in elven years. A tinkling and lifting sound that surprised him as he had previously thought that the young girl that traveled with him had fallen asleep to escape the heat, as his toad like servant already had. Sesshomaru swiveled his head to the left, silver hair falling slightly over his shoulder in a silky waterfall. An aristocratic brow rose slightly at his young wards actions.

The little human girl was running around in circles laughing, with her hands under her chin, fingers dangling and wiggling in a most odd way while Rin tried to make what sounded like a drowning fish noise between her giggles. His dark brow rose higher and his eyes softened slightly in amusement. An almost unnoticeable change in expression. But it was there. Just what was this little girl up to? Rin played games as most children did, but this was certainly one of her more odd inventions to entertain herself. Sesshomaru had found himself repeating in his head that only a human child could come up with such odd behavior. Sesshomaru had to been to may of the lavish parties his mother had thrown when he was young, and the other demonic children he had met had never been as carefree or simply happy to be as this little girl was. She laughed louder and broke her circular running pattern. She sprinted around the clearing before stepping her little foot flat on Jaken's face as she raced past him. He released an indignant squawk and sat up with a face that spoke he was going to yell. He never had the chance to voice his indignation at being awoken so rudely as the little girl had doubled back and smacked him the face with her feet once again. Sending his face plowing into the dirt with muffled squeaks. The demon lord had to meticulously concentrate on stifling a humorous smile. The sight was amusing in itself. But Rin added all the more to it with her silly behavior and waggling fingers.

"Look at me Master Jaken! I'm an octopus!" The little girl laughed at her own statement as she ran off, leaving the small demon to chase after her loudly exclaiming her behavior to be childish.

Sesshomaru had heard of the slimy shapeshifters that dwelled at the bottom of the sea. His education had been one of the better ones in the warring states, whether it be demons or Humans. Hardly any Humans possessed the knowledge to read and many demons found it unnecessary. Heathens. The dog lord wondered where the little human had heard of the foreign cephalopods before and pondered it while watching the amusing scene with warm, yet still distant golden eyes.

Rin let out a hearty laugh. "Weee! Look at my testicals!"

Jaken let out a shriek and fell flat on his green face once more with a look of utter horror upon his face as he openly gaped at the little girl. Sesshomaru felt shock wash over him….Had he mis-heard? It was rare but possible. Jaken supplied the question for him however.

"Rin! What did you just say!?" The green Imp wore his appalled expression to a T.

The little girl stared back at him in confusion. Her facial expression revealing no shame or guilt at her words. Her twinge of realization washing over that the toad demon had misheard her.

"I'm an octopus Master Jaken!" She giggled again and took off running once more. She swerved and ran up to the tall dog demon, smile beaming and eyes smiling.

"Rin stop that this instant!" Jaken ran after, skidding to a stop at his feet. Sesshomaru stared in silent and masked confusion.

Rin smiled once more and waggled her fingers harder. "Look Milord! Im an octopus. Look at my testicals!"

"My god Rin!" Jaken shrieked.

A moment of silence followed as thoughts flew through the dog demon's mind. And then it clicked. A grin wiggled its way onto his face at the young girls word mix up, and before he could top himself, his vocal cords tightened and The great and fearful demon lord of the west snorted in humor. His hand flew to his mouth and his head bent slightly as he exhaled a small and barely audible snicker. And then he recoiled. Realization at the sound he had just made registering full force in the back of his head. He sat straight up, clawed hand still over his mouth and stared at his companions. Jaken gaped even more than he had at Rin's misinterpreted words. Rin had eyes wide and a quite comical expression as she stared at the lord of the west, fingers still, as the rested under her chin.

"...Milord?" Rin spoke letting her hands fall to her sides finally, orange sleeves falling into place.

Sesshomaru swore in his head. He hadn't laughed since he was very young and he had never felt this embarrassed in his life. A hot tingling sensation spread over his face and the great demon was horrified to realize his face was dusted pink in embarrassment. A full minute of pure and awkward silence followed as the Human and toad demon started in awe at the Tall demon with magenta stripes. Only the wind blowing by to remind tham that time had not stopped its endless tide. After what felt like hours the silent contest of wills was broken as to Sesshomaru's utter horror, Rin beamed a smile brighter than he had ever seen at him and gazed at him with happy knowing eyes. As if she had triumphed over him somehow. Which only added to his embarrassment. He was the lord of the west. The most powerful demon in Japan. He would not be overthrown in wills by an 8 year old girl. After all, he had a reputation to upkeep. He cleared his throat and spoke with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Rin, what you mean to say is _Tentacles_ not _Testicals."_ HIs deep tenor was smooth and calm, as it should be. He tamped down the heat on his face and calmly explained to the young girl that octopus has tentacles and the word she was speaking was something that should not be discussed in public. Rin smiled and corrected herself while Jaken sputtered in shock at the complete avoidance of the current situation.

"Im an octopus! I have tentacles!" She giggled once again and continued her game. The dog demon simply sat back against the tree once more and sighed. His embarrassment fading. With a little luck, Rin would forget about the spectacle all together and Jaken had enough sense to keep his beak shut. His eyes opened once again as the little human had once again stepped in front of him.

He rose a brow at her and tilted his head in silent simply smiled once more and laughed at him. Loud and joyful. She sent him one more knowing look before running off again. Sesshomaru found himself even more uncomfortable than before.

Never again would he let his guard down around humorous little girls.

 **So what do you think? I laughed while writing this. Just a little humuor to brighten a day.**

 **Love and Smiles -Mystery**


End file.
